


Pent Up

by TrashBish13



Category: Night at the Museum (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-11 22:06:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16861129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrashBish13/pseuds/TrashBish13
Summary: A simple one shot with the lovely pharaoh.





	Pent Up

           Throughout the time I had been coming to the museum to see Ahkmenrah I always noticed there were times he would go isolate himself.  He would just silently leave without anyone noticing.  I had had enough and decided to follow behind him. I heard the thudding feet of the jackal statues and quickly hid.  As the walked past I held my breath and ran down the hall once they were far away enough.

           “How can I call those people my friends?  They let me lay away in this damn box for over fifty years.”  Ahkmenrah’s voice came down the hall of his exhibit and I peaked my head around the corner.  He was pacing around the room, anger over his face.  “Fifty years wasted away in this thing.  Fifty years of them mocking me, the powerful pharaoh who gave them their life. They should have been thanking me. For years I should have gotten praises instead of insults.”

           “Ahkmenrah,” his eyes widened as he heard me speak and he froze in place, “sweetheart.  Is this what you’ve been doing all this time?”  I got closer to him until we were a foot apart. “Why didn’t you tell me?”

           “Because,” his hands clenched into a fist as his gaze lowered, “this is a side you don’t need to see or be around.”  He brought his hand up and it shook, “I want to hurt something or someone as much as I’ve been hurt for fifty years.  I wouldn’t want to take that out on you.”

           “But you can.  Do it in a way that’ll be good for the both of us.”  I gently took his wrist in my hand and brought his hand to my neck.  His gaze met mine as his fingers gripped tightly causing me to gasp.

           “(Y/N), before I lose myself, know I love you with every fiber of my being.”  His grip grew tighter as he pulled me closer in a rough kiss.

           “I love you too, my Pharaoh.”  His eyes grew darker it seemed as I finished my sentence and his grip left my throat.

           It didn’t take much for him to put me on my knees with his strength.  He was behind me and I could feel him tying my wrists with the bandages I had unwound from him not too long ago.  Once my wrists were bound he came back to the front of me started to undo his bottoms, letting them fall to the ground with a loud thud and clinking.  My eyes went from his face to his cock.  He was already hard and I could see the glistening of pre-cum on the tip.  I felt his hand slide through my hair then gripped it tightly causing me to whimper.

           “Not a word from you. Not a single word.”  He tilted my head up to him and I nodded in understanding. “Good.  Now service your Pharaoh and open up.”

           Before I could properly react, his grip grew tighter on my hair, causing my mouth to open. Before any noise could come out his cock slipped into my mouth, hitting the back of my throat.  Both of his hands gripped the side of my head as he thrusted relentlessly into my mouth.  His face was in a demented sneer as he glared down at me.  I could hear him grunting and groaning as my eyes fluttered shut.

           “Look at me.  Look into my eyes as I use you.”  He sneered as he gripped my hair tightly.

           My eyes opened up to meet his gaze again.  He kept up his pace for several minutes until he took a step back.  With a hand motion he pointed upwards and I stood up.  His hand gripped the back of my neck then pinned me to the top of the case where his sarcophagus was.  I felt his hand grip at the hem of my pants and with a tug I heard the tearing of my jeans then cool air against my skin.  

           “Ahk-” His grip on my hair tightened and I stifled a whimper.

           “I said,” his hand slammed against my ass causing a loud crack to echo down the hall, “no words. Stay still.”  

           His hand left the back of my neck for a moment and I dared not to look at what he was doing.  Briefly, he came to the front of me to slip one of his bandages into my mouth and tying behind my head.  I saw him pause at the wall of different tools that his guards had when he was alive before grabbing onto one of the slave whips.  There was a dark and demented look on his face as he came to the side of me, just barely in sight of my vision.  I could see and hear the whip as he gave it a few warm up flicks.

           Then I felt it on my ass.  The sharp sting radiated where it hit, and I squirmed against the case, trying not to make any noise.  He would hit the same spot or along my back repeatedly.  He would go in spurts or let me lay there for a minute before unleashing another lashing.  Tears were streaming down my face when he dropped it finally, walking towards me. His face was still hardened as I peaked at him.  He stood behind me and pulled me up by the back of my shirt then I felt the tip of a blade slide up my skin slowly.  I could feel his breath come out ragged and restrained as he cut the shirt away from my body.   His arm came around my neck to keep me up now that my shirt was gone.  With another flick, my bra came open and I saw him let the dagger fall into the sarcophagus.  

            “Let’s see how ready you are.”  I heard him chuckle as his hand slid down the welts and stinging skin until his fingers were at my clit.  He rubbed slowly and took his time to slide his fingers inside me. “So wet and needy for your Pharaoh, no matter what I do.  Maybe I’ll do this more often.”  His fingers pumped faster into me as he kissed my cheek.  “I’ll let you make some noise.  I want to hear you scream.”

             I nodded and stopped holding back my moans. His arm flexed, choking me more as his fingers dipped deeper into me.  Before I could start rocking against him, his fingers left me causing me to whimper.

             “Beg.”  His cock slid against my slit and teased my entrance, “Beg for your Pharaoh.”

             “Please,” I whimpered as he tilted my head back to look at him, “use me, my Pharaoh.”

             “With pleasure.”  He gripped my ass firmly, causing fresh tears to prick at the corner of my eyes.

              He didn’t take his time like he usually did. Once the head of his cock was in, he snapped his hips to mine.  His arm squeezed against my neck as I moaned, and he began to thrust hard into me.  After several thrusts he gripped my forearms, causing me to lean forward against the case. With each thrust he would pull me back with enough force that our hips constantly made a loud smack.  Between my loud moans and the sounds of our bodies snapping together I could hear his grunts and groans.  It didn’t take me long to start feeling the coiling sensation of my orgasm building up.  He could feel me tightening around him and slipped a hand back to my slit, rubbing at my folds to get me closer.

             “Tell me who you belong to (Y/N)!  Tell me!”  He snarled as he grabbed my forearm tighter, his nails digging into my skin.

             “Ahkmenrah!”  My climax came crashing down around me and I could see stars.  He let go of my forearm to hold me around my waist as he fucked me through my orgasm.  “I belong to Ahkmenrah.”  I mumbled as my head hung down as I came down from my high.

              “That’s right.  You’re all mine.”  He groaned as he continued to thrust hard and deep into me.

              It wasn’t long until he was close to his orgasm. He pulled me upwards to be against his body.  His face was buried in my neck as he let out a terrifying scream of pleasure.  I felt his cock twitch inside me and then the warm feeling of his orgasm.  We both took in deep and heavy breathes as we winded down.  He slid out of me and looked me over.

             “Sorry about your clothes.”  He turned me around and wrapped his arms around me.  I laid my head against his chest and chuckled softly. “I’ll get you something to wear before you have to leave tonight but for now.”

              He carried me to the stone slab bed that was on display and laid me down on it, on my stomach.  He settled down next to me, wrapping an arm around me carefully.  His eyes never left the marks he left on my back, an odd look on his face.

              “We’ll have to do that again whenever you get in one of your moods.”  I sighed contently as I kissed his cheek.

              “Are you sure?”  He raised an eyebrow as he looked back to my face.

              “Yeah, I’m sure.  It’s not good to stay all pent up and I’m always happy to please my Pharaoh.” I laid on my side and held onto him.

              “I love you, (Y/N).”  

              “I love you too, Ahkmenrah.”


End file.
